The invention relates to sealing arrangements.
In a particular embodiment of the invention to be described in more detail below, by way of example only, a sealing arrangement is provided for sealing the slidable window glass of a window opening in a vehicle body such as, in particular, the window opening in the upper portion of a vehicle door. In such a case, of course, the window glass is slidable in a substantially vertical direction between a closed position in which it is raised vertically to the fullest extent and an open position in which it is located within the hollow interior of the door. When the window glass is fully raised, it is important that the window makes a draught and weather proof seal. This is particularly difficult at high vehicle speeds. Under such circumstances, a substantial pressure difference can arise between the inside and the outside of the vehicle, the pressure on the inside becoming significantly greater than that on the outside--partly because of aerodynamic effects and partly because of the increase of pressure within the vehicle resulting from entry of fresh air for the vehicle's heating, ventilating and air-conditioning system. Such pressure difference tends to force the window glass outwardly of the vehicle and considerably reduces the sealing efficiency of the sealing arrangement around the periphery of the window glass. This problem can arise with normal types of sealing arrangement incorporated within the normal window frame mounted on the vehicle door, but is particularly significant where the window is in fact "frameless"--that is, no frame for the window is carried by the door and the window has to seal against a sealing arrangement carried by the vehicle body (around the door opening).